1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus capable of associating metadata with an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, it has been widely spread that an image with location information indicating a capturing position added thereto has been opened to the general public using a web site on the Internet. However, the location information which is added to a captured image may be private information such as location information around one's own home. Therefore, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-120214 discusses a technique that when an image is uploaded, if location information in a range designated in advance by a user is added, the image is uploaded after deleting the location information.
However, in the above-mentioned technique, the private information is deleted, so that a user such as an owner of the private information, a family member, or friends with whom there is no problem even if the private information is open, in contrast to the other people, may not use the private information.